Kurt goes to the Dentist
by lipstickxlesbian
Summary: Kurt hates the dentist. Unless his dentist is the sexy Dr. Anderson that is. SMUT. Rated M for a reason. AU


**A/N: Hey guys! Just some yummy klaine smuttyness. Be gentle, it's my first time.**

**Disclaimer: I own a big beautiful canopy bed. But not Glee.**

Kurt hated dentists. He always had. He never liked the idea of someone shoving their fingers in your mouth and poking around with metal tools that had been in the mouths of several other patients. He found it unsanitary.

The only thing that kept him going back for his six-month cleaning was the hot doctor. Blaine Anderson.

Dr. Anderson was stunning. He has a slight muscular build with a few chest hairs peeking out from the v-neck of his black t-shirt under his white doctors coat. He had a mop of luscious curly hair on his head that Kurt couldn't help but imagine running his fingers through. He had a bit of scruff on his jaw from not shaving frequently enough, and a smile that could make a crying baby stop and stare.

But what really got Kurt's attention was his eyes. He had the most beautiful green-gold-hazel eyes that Kurt had ever seen.

So when Kurt went into the dentists office, it wasn't because he felt the need to get his teeth clean-he flossed between meals. It was for the desire that would pulse through him every time he looked into Dr. Anderson's beautiful eyes.

Kurt walked into the waiting room of the dentists office. He glanced around nervously, taking in his surroundings. To his right was a fish-tank that had a few clown fish and a blue fish who looked like Dori from Finding Nemo.

He sat in one of the cushioned seats and waited for his name to be called, twiddling his thumbs nervously. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he saw a mop of curly brown hair and a dashing smile looked out from behind the door leading to the examination rooms. Dr. Anderson invited Kurt back.

"So how have you been, Kurt?" Dr. Anderson questioned. "Have you kept up with your immaculate flossing?"

Kurt giggled nervously and blushed. He turned his face away so as not to creep out the doctor with his school-girl antics. "Of course I've been keeping up with my flossing. I wouldn't want to let you down Dr. Anderson."

"Please," Dr. Anderson replied, "Call me Blaine. I never want my patients to feel like they don't know me. I want this to be a place of comfort for you Kurt. Not a place you dread going to."

"Okay Blaine," Kurt replied with a smile on his face. He couldn't help the nervous flutter he felt in his stomach from using the doctor's first name-a name he had so many times moaned out while he was-

"So Kurt," Blaine said, interrupting Kurt's reverie. "It looks like you're scheduled for some x-rays today. We're going to have to see about getting those wisdom teeth out soon."

"No!" Kurt yelled nervously after sitting down on the examination chair. "I'd rather not actually." There was a flicker of something in Kurt's eyes that Blaine couldn't help but notice. Fear maybe?

Blaine didn't want Kurt to feel afraid. He treasured this patient more than the rest. He had developed some feelings for Kurt-feelings he couldn't explain. He loved the way his patient's glasz eyes sparkled when he laughed at one of Blaine's corny jokes. Blaine kneeled down next to the chair Kurt was sitting on to get eye level with him. He was suddenly close enough to feel the warm breath of Kurt on his face.

"Why are you afraid, Kurt?" Blaine asked. Kurt started to squirm in his seat, trying to hide the growing bulge in his skin-tight black skinny jeans. Blaine being this close to Kurt was NOT good. Kurt's breathing started to grow a bit ragged and he resisted the urge to lean in and close the gap between him and his doctor. That would be inappropriate and Blaine would probably freak out because oh my god he's probably not even gay and-

"Kurt?" Blaine questioned. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine." Kurt replied hastily. "I need to use the restroom," Kurt stated before sprinting out of the examination room and slamming the bathroom door shut.

Blaine wondered what that was all about. He hoped his patient was alright. Especially Kurt. Blaine knew he was being inappropriate by being so close to Kurt's face, but he couldn't resist. Especially after checking out Kurt's ass in those sinfully tight jeans. Blaine wanted to rip them off and see the glory that Kurt was hiding underneath.

Blaine walked over to the bathroom door and was about to knock to check and see if Kurt was okay, but then he heard something. It sounded kind of like-a moan? Blaine pressed his ear to the door before hearing Kurt panting heavily and moaning. "Oh _Blaine,_" he heard Kurt say, though slightly muffled by the thick door between them. That voice immediately sent blood rushing from his brain to his already half-hard cock, turning him into a rock.

Kurt was stroking himself fast. He wanted to hurry and get this finished before Blaine wondered what was taking him so long. He was about to reach his climax, but then he saw the handle of the door knob turning. He sees Blaine easing his was in. He feels heat rushing up to his cheeks and struggles to stuff himself back into his pants. Blaine rushes over and grabs his hand, stopping him from putting himself away. "Can I finish that for you?" Blaine asked hopefully. "Oh god Blaine, _yes_," Kurt replies.

Blaine takes his patient's painfully hard erection and started pumping it slowly, swiping his thumb over the tip and smearing the pre-come that had gathered at the tip. He pressed his lips against Kurt's and swiped his tongue over Kurt's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Kurt opened his mouth and started lapping at the inside of Blaine's mouth. Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth, his erection causing a bulge in his dark blue skinnies.

Kurt pulled away from the kiss, glancing between them and seeing Blaine's problem. He unbuttons the doctor's jeans and set free Blaine's erection. And _oh my god _he's not wearing any underwear.

Kurt grabs hold of Blaine's hand, stopping his ministrations. Blaine looks at Kurt with confusion in his eyes, and suddenly Kurt is on his knees taking all of Blaine into his mouth and Blaine can't help but buck his hips forward into the warm cavern of Kurt's mouth.

Kurt bobs his head and swirls his tongue around the tip of Blaine's cock while holding onto Blaine's hips to keep him from bucking forward again.

Kurt relaxes his throat and takes all of Blaine into his mouth, the tip of Blaine's cock pushing into the back of Kurt's throat, and oh god Blaine must be in _heaven._

It takes all of Blaine's willpower, but he stops Kurt and brings him to his lips for a heated kiss. Blaine tugs Kurt's pants the rest of the way off before removing his own, and picks up Kurt.

Kurt wraps his legs around Blaine and can feel himself being pressed against the wall. Blaine grinds their erections together and Kurt moans from the contact.

"Oh god Kurt," Blaine moans, "You feel so _good_."

"Blaine," Kurt pants, "I need you. I want to fuck you."

"Oh my god Kurt _yes._" Blaine replies. "I've wanted this for so long."

Kurt puts his fingers to Blaine's mouth and Blaine takes them eagerly. He sucks and licks all around them until they're completely covered in saliva.

Blaine tugs on the bottom of Kurt's shirt and helps him remove it before removing his own. He took a minute to study the piece of art that's before him.

"God, you're beautiful." Blaine states simply before bringing their lips together in a searing kiss that leaves them both lightheaded.

Blaine sets Kurt on the ground and lays on the floor, bringing his knees up to his chest. Kurt kneels down in front of Blaine and starts teasing his hole with a wet finger.

"_Please Kurt_," Blaine begs.

Kurt pushes a finger into Blaine's hole slowly, and waits for the okay to start moving. Blaine nods, and Kurt slowly moves his finger in and out.

"More," Blaine begs, trying to fuck himself onto Kurt's finger.

Kurt adds another and starts pumping mercilessly, crooking his fingers to find that bundle of nerves that he knows will make Blaine beg for more.

He hits that spot and instantly Blaine moans. "Oh god Kurt, right _there_."

Kurt adds another finger and starts fucking them into Blaine's ass, rubbing the tight bundle of nerves until Blaine is writhing under him.

"More Kurt, please," Blaine begs. "I need you to fuck me."

"_Yes_ Blaine." Kurt replies. He goes to lick his hand to coat himself in saliva, but his hand is slapped away from his mouth and all of a sudden Blaine's mouth is on his dick and _god _if that's not the most arousing thing in the world, Kurt doesn't know if he'll be able to last once he's inside of Blaine.

Blaine pulls off of Kurt with a _pop_ and Kurt nudges his head against Blaine's entrance. Blaine pushes himself back against Kurt, and suddenly Kurt's cock is enveloped in a cavern that's war and tight and so entirely _Blaine._

Kurt moans loudly and starts moving in and out of Blaine. He waits until Blaine begs for more, then wraps Blaine's legs around his waist and starts pounding into him harder and harder.

"Oh god, KURT," Blaine yells. "Please don't stop. I'm so _close._"

"Me too, baby." Kurt replies. He pounds into Blaine and suddenly Blaine is screaming his name and coming white and hot all over his chest and stomach between them.

Kurt pounds in twice more, then comes himself, filling Blaine completely with his seed.

Kurt collapses on top of Blaine and pants heavily. Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt and places small kisses all around Kurt's neck and shoulders.

Once they both come down from their high, Kurt looks and Blaine and says "So.. You're gay?"

Blaine laughs and replies "Yes. In case you haven't noticed."

Kurt leans his head against Blaine's bare chest and hears the beat of his heart.

"So I was wondering..." Blaine started, "If you would like to accompany me on a date this weekend. To the oral surgeon. We can take a tour and I can show you how easy it will be for them to take out those wisdom teeth and how quickly you'll recover."

Kurt looked up at his dentist and smiled. "I would love that," he said. "But I doubt you'll be able to convince me."

"Well what if I came to take care of you after your surgery?" Blaine asked hopefully. "I could make you chicken soup. And we can watch old Disney movies together if you're interested."

Kurt stoop up and grabbed some toilet paper to clean off Blaine with. He cleaned Blaine's stomach and chest before pecking him on the lips. "Okay," he agreed. "But I want to watch The Little Mermaid."

"Then it's a date." Blaine smiled. He couldn't wait to experience the process of really getting to know Kurt Hummel.


End file.
